


It's a Living

by luvscharlie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: charlieficathon, Desk Sex, M/M, Office Sex, Quidditch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 01:52:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5649388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvscharlie/pseuds/luvscharlie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Viktor's new job has a long overdue visitor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's a Living

**Title:** It's a Living  
**Pairing:** Charlie Weasley/Viktor Krum  
**Author:** luvscharlie  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Word Count:** 448  
**Summary:** Viktor's new job has a long overdue visitor.  
**Warnings:** anal, desk sex  
**Notes:** Written for wanderhomeagain's prompt of "it's a living" for the 2015 Birthday Comment Fest 2015 at charlieficathon on Live Journal

 

"How do you even stand it?" Charlie asked Viktor as they watched the newest Quidditch recruits for the Bulgarian team that Viktor now coached. They were horrible excuses for Quidditch professionals. Charlie wasn't even sure that the Seeker could catch the snitch if they gave her a month to try.

"It's not easy, but it's a living." Viktor looked Charlie up and down. "I'm glad you came. Damn, you look good."

"Well, I always look good." Charlie preened, making Viktor chuckle. "I got some time off. It was worth a trip. How much longer are you going to be doing this?" Charlie motioned towards the pitch.

"Well, I could be here a week and they wouldn't be any better." Viktor whistled and sent the pitiful excuse for a team to the changing rooms.

"How long are those changing rooms going to be occupied?" Charlie asked, palming his groin with no shame.

Viktor lipped his lips, eyes glazing over at the sight before him. "Doesn't matter. I have an office with a lock."

Charlie grabbed Viktor by the robes. "Then why are we still standing out here?"

"Because you won't stop talking about how great you are. You could stop chattering and start showing me that you live up to your reputation. It's been a while. I've forgotten." Viktor started towards the office, Charlie close at his heels.

Viktor had barely had time to lock the door before Charlie's lips crashed down on his. The kiss lacked little in intimacy; it was urgent, desperate. They tugged at each other's clothes, tearing and ripping the fabric of their robes. They wanted each other-- here, now. They'd mend their clothes later. Charlie turned him and pushed him over the desk. 

"Lube?" he asked. 

"No, I don't fuck in my office as a general rule. If I can't respect them on the pitch, I certainly don't want them bent over my desk."

Charlie grinned. "Guess a spell will do then," and he swished his wand over Viktor's bare bum. 

Viktor reached back to pull the cheeks of his well-toned arse apart and groaned as Charlie pushed in slowly. 

"Fucking hell." Charlie's voice was barely more than a whisper. "I've missed you." 

"Then stop wasting time. I've been ready for this for months." 

Charlie picked up speed, as Viktor stroked his own hard cock to completion. "Not gonna last," Charlie said, slamming Viktor so hard into the desk that it scooted across the floor. He came hard, draping himself over Viktor's back. 

"Call off practise for the week. Let's spend it fucking on every item you have in your flat."

"I like that idea, but I still have to pay my rent," Viktor said.


End file.
